Moving On
by mrs.hawthornegrimes
Summary: "Michonne!" Ezekiel sat in the chair and watched as Michonne walked right past him, not paying any attention to him whatsoever. She slowly turned around and walked over to him, a slight smile on her face. "You look good today." he complimented her. She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, Ezekiel. We need to talk." Michonne let out a long sigh before placing her hand on top o


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 3px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 28pt;"Moving On/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;""Michonne!" Ezekiel sat in the chair and watched as Michonne walked right past him, not paying any attention to him whatsoever. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe slowly turned around and walked over to him, a slight smile on her face. "You look good today." he complimented her. She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, Ezekiel. We need to talk." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;"Michonne let out a long sigh before placing her hand on top of Ezekiel's, checking around to make sure no one was watching. "Look... Last night. It-it was fun. I had fun." she began to trail off, too nervous to finish her sentence. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;""Yeah?" Ezekiel smiled at her softly. It was so hard for Michonne to let him down. With all they time she had been spending with the guy, she actually begin to develop some romantic feelings for him. She had helped him through his rough break up with Carol and the loss of his son Henry, letting him stay at her house in Alexandria and just talking it through with him. Michonne could understand the hurt he felt. Losing a son was one of the most painful experiences of her life. Without Rick, she never would have worked out her feelings on Andre or Carl. She would still be that crazy lady with a sword. So for Carol to leave Ezekiel...Michonne knew someone was gonna have to be there for him. To help him work through his feelings. To help him move on. And she didn't wanna hurt him even more by dumping him after their one night together, but...Rick was the one she loved. And she knows for a fact that Zeke still loves Carol, and that Carol still loves him. Even if she doesn't realize that yet./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;""It was fun, but I don't think it should happen again."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;"Ezekiel's smile still lingered on his face. He also knew that it probably shouldn't happen again. That she still loved Rick, and wasn't over him. That he still loved Carol, and wasn't over her. He knew that this might just be him trying to distract himself over the loss of his son. But he didn't care. Because he liked her. She was the one making him happy right now. "If it was fun...why wouldn't we do it again?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;"Michonne let out another sigh. Ezekiel started to laugh, standing up out of his chair. "Ezekiel..." she looked around, wanting to keep her eyes anywhere but on him. She did not want to reveal how much she actually liked him. Ezekiel grabbed her hand, gently rubbing it. "Hey." he whispered. Michonne still would not look at him. "Hey." he whispered again, this time using his hand to turn her face his way finally getting her to look at him. "I like you... a lot. I know you still love Rick. You always will. I'm the same way with Carol. But you know what? Neither of them are here right now. Me and you? We're here. So, I don't see why the two of us can't be together."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;""I like you, too... a lot." she let out a small laugh. She tried to say something else before being cut off by Ezekiel. "Exactly. This doesn't have to be anything... official. We can just... have fun. What do you say?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;"Michonne gave him a soft smile as she nodded her head yes. He leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;""Mom?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 27.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 23px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 23pt;"Michonne turned around, embarrassment taking over as she saw Judith and RJ gazing right at her./span/p 


End file.
